


The Walking Dead: Primal Desires

by bi_furious1



Series: The Walking Dead [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: When Maggie and Beth confront their incestuous relationship the Greene girls run wild. A sequel to 'Sister's in Heat'





	

 

Cold bodies gasped and shuffled in the field below; hungry, decaying, ragged and monstrous. The walkers cared for nothing and consumed everything.

 

Barbed wire held corpses back like an umbrella holds back rain; a minor defense against an endless onslaught; and the girls knew it. 

 

Hot bodies twisted and turned in the watchtower above; hungry, sweating, primal. Desperate fingers tugged at worn clothing, ecstatic whines barely escaped gasping lips. 

 

It wasn’t that they knew they were safe; nobody was ever safe anymore. It wasn’t that they had given up; they were survivors and they had fought for this respite. On this hot Georgia night the two siblings were blissfully distracted by one another. And for once, the consequences meant nothing.

 

Head to toe, the girls rolled over and over, faces buried between each other’s thighs. Shaking, shuddering, muscles tensing and un-tensing. One sister experienced but guilty, the other innocent but free.

 

The younger gasped as agile fingers dove deep into her nethers, the elder wept as soft lips wrapped around her swollen peach. A sheen of sweat glistened on their naked bodies, mingling on slick skin as they writhed against one another. Wide eyes, incredulous, pleasure stricken faces, blonde and brunette hair tangling between desperate mouths: So wrong but so, so right. 

 

In the light of day the Greene girls would have to face their unforgiving reality. In the pitch black of night they could indulge their innermost cravings.

 

….

 

Maggie Greene descended the spiraling metal steps two at a time, heart racing as she stumbled down from the prison’s watch tower. Shoving through the heavy door at its base, the brunette burst into morning light; only to turn away from the harsh orange glow of sunrise.

Blinking, Maggie surveyed the yard cautiously, glad to find it empty and silent still. Only the brunette herself had gone without sleep; just another perk of her latest survival mistake. Maggie cursed under her breath: This could not keep happening.

Hearing the clunk of small feet in heavy cowboy boots descending behind her, Maggie awoke from her daze. Looking down the brunette blanched; Having rushed out of the tower she'd had no time to dress, top crumpled up above her bra. Cursing, Maggie tugged it down, stretching the worn fabric taught over her breasts and down her abdomen, hurriedly pawing at its creases. Being flustered would only give her sister the advantage.

 

Behind her the door creaked open once more and Maggie twisted on the spot, dust churning in her wake.

 

Beth Greene stepped out of the watchtower; barely affected by the hard rays of dawn. Unlike her older sister the blonde was far more presentable; her own appearance giving no suggestion of the sins they had just committed.

 

“Hey,” Beth began, big blue eyes confused and inquisitive: 

 

“Where're ya rushin’ off to?”

 

Maggie crossed her arms over her chest defensively, devising an excuse on the spot before getting cold feet. For a few precious seconds they stood facing each other, both sisters at a loss. The brunette bit her lip; better just get it over with:

 

“We ain't doin’ that no'more,” Maggie blurted out, southern accent hitching, arms still crossed. For another second there was an agonizing pause, time quietly stretching out.

 

Beth blinked, crestfallen:

 

“Why??”

 

“I-its wrong.” Maggie replied, hoping her tone conveyed more conviction then she felt: 

 

"An' yuh know it is."

 

“What does that even mean?” Beth replied, her voice cracking as agitation flared across her porcelain features.

 

Maggie stepped forward carefully; still unsure how to approach the girl with whom she had foolishly crossed so many personal boundaries. She responded curtly, anxious green eyes growing wide: 

 

“I- I can be there for you, but not, not like that. It ain't right!"

 

“Seriously?” Beth muttered, attempting to keep her anger at bay: 

 

“An' what does right an’ wrong even mean anymore?”

 

Maggie grimaced, bracing herself: “it has to mean somethin'! We ain’t trailer trash Beth! We ‘ave to go back to normal, like it never happened!"

 

Beth glared at the brunette, her pretty face contorting between anger and fear:

 

“So back to good, God fearin' farm-gurls, right?” the blonde glowered, big blue eyes indignant: “Things ain't like they were before Maggie, an' they never will be!"

 

Hearing her sister's hurt, the brunette stared down at her worn boots, unable to reply:

 

"Fine!" Beth replied bitterly, "We live in hell, remember?”

 

Turning from the taller brunette, she trudged toward the Prison entrance:

 

“Who cares about sin?”

 

….

 

She'd made the right decision.

 

In the darkness Maggie squirmed, turning over on her creaky bunk for what felt like the millionth time. Why was it always so damn hot? Why did security in this messed up world require a total lack of comfort? Why couldn't she just sleep?!

 

Rolling over, the brunette's hair spread out beneath her head; frustrated eyes turning apprehensive as she stared up at the vacant cot, rationalising the choice she had made.

 

She'd made the right decision. 

 

3 weeks had passed, not that she could really tell in a world without basic time keeping. In all that time they had barely spoken, the blonde girl either avoiding or ignoring her older sister during the day whilst watching over Judith at night.

 

She'd made the right decision. 

 

Maggie had known it wouldn't be easy but she had never realised the truth; it actually physically hurt to be separated from her younger sister. For most of their lives the Greene's had been together, sharing clothes, food, even a bedroom on the farm. It wasn't just that she was lonely; on her list of problems that was less than insignificant. Maggie felt dislocated, like she had rejected her only true reminder of the old world.

 

But she'd made the right decision…

 

Rolling away from the cell wall, the brunette closed her eyes, attempting to forget the girl that was now almost constantly on her mind. When Beth had become... needy, Maggie had indulged her cravings; that had been difficult, stressful and so, so wrong. At the time she had thought chaperoning her sister's urges would help safeguard her naivety. But things had gotten out of hand, kinky even! Maggie had never expected to succumb to something so... Primal.

 

So now what? Having ended their tryst, both of them were even more miserable than before and in a World where the dead walked, that was really something.

 

Knowing that either of them could die any day did nothing to improve Maggie's already peaked concern. When the two girls had been rutting nothing else had seemed to matter, except surviving until the next intense encounter. Yet, since she had given Beth up, something had changed in her. Shaking her head, the brunette tried to ignore her worrisome thoughts.

 

Ultimately without Maggie the blonde continued to survive; even taking on more responsibility at the prison. Ironically, without someone to care for, it was the elder sister whom now felt lost; like she was drifting. An endless number of unspecified days without relief; survival without purpose.

 

Squeezing hot, bare thighs together, the brunette slipped a hand into her panties. Maggie groaned into the darkness.

 

Had she made the right decision?

 

……

 

A wild animal ran between the trees, tearing through the undergrowth with reckless abandon. Making no attempt to conceal its journey, the creature leapt over a fallen branch before continuing forward, her ragged appearance and lack of composure revealing her ultimate fear.

 

Thudding against the trunk of a tree, the ex- farm girl caught her breath, pausing only to call out:

 

"Beth?! Betthh!!"

 

Turning to survey 360 degrees of dense forest, Maggie inhaled shakily; there was no response. Shaking short wet hair from her eyes, the brunette continued onward determinedly through the undergrowth, ground sodden and squelching underfoot. Having rained heavily, the air was humid and uncomfortable; droplets making unkempt nature gleam in the light of the dying sun.

 

Calling out again she continued forward, moving warily. Hitting that tree had knocked some sense into her: This desperation only put herself in danger too. That would not help save her sister.

 

When Beth had gone missing she had dropped everything; the world had gone to hell and the girl, for all her good qualities, was not a warrior. She had left their relative safety alone; God knows why. And so Maggie had decided to pursue the prison’s most unlikely escape attempt on foot.

 

Continuing to yell for her sister, Maggie moved quickly; hoping her longer gait meant she would catch up to Beth before she lost the light. Cursing under her breath, the Georgian girl attempted to ignore the irony: as a teen Maggie had been constantly chasing after her younger half-sister. Even when everything else was gone, that annoying habit stayed the same. 

 

How irrational could one girl be? There wasn't another person in the prison who was foolish enough to leave their sanctuary alone.

 

What if Beth had been overrun by walkers, or worse; found by other people?

 

Maggie came to an abrupt halt, hearing a sound above the patter of falling rain. Reaching for the back of her jeans, the brunette tugged her handgun free, leveling the cold metal at the nearest source of potential concealment; better safe than sorry. 

 

Hearing the noise again she spun round, staring down the barrel, agitation scrawled across her beautiful features. It was definitely a voice; the sound had form, not a groan or a growl. That ruled out one potential threat. Seconds later, the voice itself ruled out the other:

 

"He-hello??!" 

 

The brunette flinched her stomach turning over; the voice was female, young, soft, southern and above all, afraid.

 

Crouching, gun now quivering ever so slightly, Maggie moved; ducking under a branch and moving through the overgrowth before emerging into a clearing. Sitting by a tree was the sight she'd been hoping for:

 

Beth Greene was in half an inch of mud, cursing under her breath adorably even as she struggled with her bindings. 

 

Making eye contact with her sister, Beth attempted to move once more. Immediately her leg snagged painfully on the man-sized snare.

 

Greeted by this sorry sight, Maggie strode forward quickly:

 

"Beth! What happened?!" The brunette asked shakily, dropping onto a knee. Hearing a wet squelch she grimaced; realising how filthy the ground around them was.

 

"Are yuh hurt??"

 

Beth shook her head, but Maggie could tell she was lying; older siblings could always tell, even if the blonde was covered in muck. Face reddening slightly, the younger girl spoke through clenched teeth:

 

"It's just one of Darryl's stupid traps, it caught muh leg."

 

Maggie nodded, studying the noose that had tangled around the girl’s bare shin, digging into the skin beneath her cut-off jeans. The rope was tight and coarse. There was evidence strewn across the ground that the blonde had been dragged to her current position; her path clawed into the dirt, berries scattered across the earth. Casting her eyes around the clearing Maggie spotted the counterweight; a smashed crate full of rocks, now spilt over the forest floor.

 

Shaking her head frustratedly, Maggie reached for her sister's caught limb, only for the blonde to pull away needlessly; her thigh still tied:

 

"Beth," The brunette gasped, her frustration mounting: "what's goin' on, why are yuh even out here??"

 

"I was just goin' on a supply run!" Beth responded guiltily, “You know, pickin’ berries! It's not a big deal.”

 

Maggie shook her head, biting back her temper:

 

"Seriously? You came out here alone! Didn't even tell anyone where you were goin'!" 

 

Beth's nostrils flared. Propped up on her elbows and unable to storm away, the blonde pouted, her expression pained but fierce; visible beneath the layer of dirt that caked her cheeks.

 

Maggie grimaced; this was her fault, Beth's anger and her clear distraction. It was obvious: anguish scrawled across her porcelain features, child like resentment somehow trumping physical pain and fear.

 

"This was stupid Beth," The brunette said, trying to act maturely even as her resolve failed. Green eyes shimmering with agitation; she replaced the gun in the back of her tight pants, before pulling free the large knife she had on her belt, returning attention to the younger girl.

 

While Maggie was distracted, the blonde scooped a handful of berries off the forest floor, tucking the fruit into her torn shorts. Looking up at her sister, the blonde smiled weakly:

 

" 'Least you're touchin' me again," Beth responded sheepishly, eying the older girl as she leant over.

 

"That's not what's happenin'!" Maggie responded. Gripping the rope Maggie sawed away in earnest, praying she cut it before their conversation went much further down this road.

 

"Could be...." Beth responded suggestively.

 

Maggie looked up from her work, an incredulous frown creasing her nose as she tucked errant locks behind her ear:

 

"You could do that to me??"

 

Beth nodded, continuing to stare at her sister expectantly. Maggie thought the blonde looked like a rabbit caught in a trap. So why did this feel like bait?

 

Maggie shook her head, biting her lip, tearing through the rope almost frantically now:

 

"Shut up!" The brunette's nostrils flared, anger spreading across her features: "Why’re ya always such a brat-mmmphhh!!!" 

 

Maggie spluttered as the young blonde leant up and pressed their lips together. Just at that moment the rope snapped.

 

Indignant at first, the brunette was unresponsive, rage bubbling as Beth took advantage, slipping her tongue deep into her older silbing's mouth, determined to get what she wanted. 

 

Scrabbling on the slippery surface, Maggie fell into Beth's waiting embrace. Not missing a beat, the small girl wrapped her arms around her sister even as she ran her probing tongue along the brunette's teeth.

Rolling, the two girls tumbled to their left. Falling into the mud, Maggie groaned, feeling water permeate through the back of her top and the seat of her ragged jeans. Ignoring her discomfort, Beth only redoubled her efforts, pressing against her and kissing the brunette with even greater insistence. 

 

Frustration boiling over Maggie leant into the kiss as she reversed their positions, throwing the blonde back down into the dirt. Beth gasped as she was sprayed with muck; surprised by the brunette's sudden rougher exuberance. Unperturbed, Maggie took the girl in, almost sucking the air from her lunges as she released her pent up ferocity: the animal inside finally taking over once more.

 

Pulling away, Beth panted, eyes wide and unmistakably aroused:

 

"Uunnghmm! Maggie –ahhh! Mmmm-?"

 

Beth squealed as Maggie pressed a hand over her mouth, the brunette eying the treelike for signs of danger:

 

"Ssshhh! Just shut up! The others could be out here!!"

 

Beth nodded; struggling to comprehend this latest development, or even breath, as the bigger girl momentarily took control; The blonde wriggled underneath Maggie, hands reaching for the older girl's hip, anything that would giver some kind of traction. Sliding in the dirt, the younger sibling struggled, caught off guard; even as Maggie pressed against her.

 

The blonde caught her sister’s agitated green eyes and held them, staring back at her almost hungrily. Maggie gasped; God she did want this. To see that lust directed at her, for Maggie it was instinctual, a familiar heat rising in her belly. Almost unconsciously Maggie reached for her sister's nethers, tugging at the thick leather strap of her belt.

 

Beth smiled into the hand as she felt her dirty shorts open around her waist, staring back at her sister encouragingly; She liked this feral Maggie. Was it wrong to bait an animal? The things she wanted to do with her sister... The girl blinked innocently; only time would tell.

 

The blonde gasped shrilly as Maggie forced the clasp open, cold water rushing into the seat of her pants even as fingers tore at the waistband of her worn panties. 

Maggie growled instinctively as Beth groaned, immediately cupping her swollen pussy. Rubbing her forcefully, Maggie had the girl shuddering and mewling within seconds of grasping her nethers. Leaning into her sister, the brunette crushed their bodies together and spat cruelly into an available ear:

 

"You want this? You want your older sister to do this to you?!"

 

Beth nodded encouragingly, eyes rolling as the brunette stroked her pussy lips with strong, agile fingers, giving into the depravity of their situation.

 

Boots scrabbling in place as the brunette stroked Beth's most private areas, the girl gasped instinctively. Sprawled out on the forest floor the blonde squirmed in her sister’s hands, panting for breath as she was invaded. Whining and unable to choose her position, Beth clawed at the grass as two fingers slipped up and down her pussy’s soft folds, before roughly sliding between them; her whole body tensing. Maggie ignored this reaction; slowly, gently rubbing the hard nub of the girl’s clit with her thumb as her digits tickled her moist insides.

 

Gently running her free fingers through her sister’s loose, wavy blonde fringe, Maggie stroked her cheek. Beth whined loudly as long, warm digits delved further into her. Keeping the girl quiet, she was forced to replace her palm over gasping lips: "Then we're gonna purge every sin outta yuh till nothin's left!" 

 

Maggie was captivated, her helpless sister gyrating unconsciously, oblivious to the mud all over her skin and hair; watching the determined blonde piston against the long fingers she had deep in her warm, sticky pussy; convulsing in time with every twist and turn of her digits. Beth was so responsive, her reaction so genuine; needy but honest. That was when the determined survivor realized the truth; in that moment Beth wasn’t Beth, she was all adrenaline, hormones. Desperate for sex.

 

"Why do I always give yuh what you want?” Maggie croaked frustratedly, looking down at Beth's pleasure stricken face, blue eyes wide and joyful as she ran her thumb of the girl's waiting clit.

 

Beth inhaled shakily; unable to respond, or even get much oxygen through her older sister's sweaty palm, her hips still rolling in time with her thrusts, eyelids flickering as she lost control of her own body.

 

Maggie flinched, feeling Beth’s tongue against her palm, seeing the hard nubs of the girl’s nipples rising through her wet top. Attempting to calm herself, the brunette removed her free hand, using it to swipe at her messy hair, wiping sweat and dirt from her brow before pressed her fingers harder into her sister’s drooling slot, curling insistently against her g-spot.

 

Grabbing her assailant's hips, Beth dug her nails into perfect flesh, luxuriating in every second before she came, in-spite of her long-standing desperation. Allowing the pleasure to rush over her, ignoring the pain in her leg, the blonde relaxed into the soil: finally giving in.

 

Maggie gulped in awe as a torrent of warm nectar ran through her fingers, feeling the girl shudder awkwardly before going limp in her arms; head lolling into the dirt. 

 

For a few wonderful seconds, Beth was able to forget everything; at peace in the apocalypse. Meanwhile Maggie was less certain than ever, still in turmoil… Quickly slipping her hand free, the brunette wiped her fingers on the front of her ruined sweater.

 

And then she heard it; first one croaking, deathly groan, then rustling, followed by several more guttural growls.

 

"Maggie?" Within an instant her self-assured temptress was gone, replaced by the scared kid the brunette protected.

 

Pressing herself up, Maggie crouched low over Beth, eyes covering the trees around them. In that moment she realised how vulnerable they had become, both exposed and filthy, dirty water running off her skin. 

 

The brunette fell back into her role; protector, survivor. There were more groans, more shuffling footsteps, all coming from the shrubs less than 10 paces behind them.

 

Tearing the knife from the soil, Maggie replaced it in her holster; almost relieved to have something to distract her from the encroaching guilt:

 

"We need to go, right now," she muttered tersely. Seeing her sister nodding in agreement, the brunette whispered, "can yuh walk?"

 

"Sure," Beth responded, attempting to sit up in place, only to wince once more. Standing, Maggie tugged the girl upright. Seeing the blonde whimper in agony as she settled her weight on her injured leg, the brunette realised how much trouble they were in:

 

"The walkers are between us and the prison," Maggie whispered urgently, "if we can't move fast they'll surround us!"

 

"Then we don't go back," Beth responded quickly, "I was headin' for the settlement when I got caught in the trap, it's not far from here." 

 

Maggie nodded curtly: reaching around the blonde's waist she took some of the girl's weight, while Beth put an arm around her neck. 

 

From there Maggie half lifted, half dragged her sibling across the clearing. Moving quickly the girls disappeared beyond the treeline, just as the hoard descended on their haven.

 

…..

Collapsing onto the car bonnet, both girls panted, taking huge gasps of air: the situation hopeless, the walkers closing in. For over an hour they had circled, using their only advantage: speed, dodging through the trees in an attempt to avoid further death, only finding more in every direction. 

 

At first Maggie had assisted Beth, arm under the girl's shoulder, but when the pain in her ankle had become too much, the brunette had picked the girl up. Fortunately she wasn't heavy, the small blonde extra lithe thanks to the general lack of food but this had still been no small feat. And now, finally, Maggie was just too exhausted to continue.

 

Covering the field behind them with her Revolver, Beth watched her sibling lean on the hood, shaking in the corner of her big blue eyes. This was bad: total bodily exhaustion. Even adrenaline runs out eventually and without food they wouldn’t get far.

 

"I-I can't run any further," Maggie gasped, her throat rasping in the cooling air. Leaning over the bonnet, sweat and rain dripped down her brow as she caught her breath, the brunette closed her eyes as she contemplated their next move:

 

"How many rounds we got left??”

 

Staring down at the rusted red metal of the hood, Maggie listened to her sister open the chamber, the metallic click of its hinge momentarily making the warrior woman feel safe.

 

"Three," Beth said exhaustedly.

 

"Good, that's- that's enough." 

 

"No it ain't!" The blonde responded, dumbfounded by this remark.

 

Maggie nodded, screwing her eyes shut and listening intently to the sound of encroaching danger:

 

"I meant for us..."

 

"Ohh..." Beth replied, her voice fading as she realised the brunette's intention, “no…”

 

“What?” the confused brunette turned to her sister; was she denying their predicament.

 

“Just… No!” Beth responded, her voice becoming higher but no less determined.

 

“But-” Maggie began:

 

“I said No! You ain’t gonna die, cos I'm not done with yuh!”

 

The brunette blinked hard, green eyes darting between the girl and their surroundings.

 

“Get in the car Maggie.” Beth said commandingly, her bright blue eyes demanding, if still frightened, gun still in hand.

 

Maggie didn’t move, frozen; she had no plan, no idea how to escape the monsters that chased them.

 

“Now!” the blonde yelled.

 

Against all her survival instincts, Maggie did as instructed. She hated herself, now more than ever, for giving in but she just couldn’t say no to her baby sister. Not even when the situation was utterly dire, when they were essentially trapping themselves: Maggie would die following Beth’s commands.

 

Running around the car, Maggie grabbed at the side door, desperately wrenching at the rusty handle. Wishing she could break a window, the brunette decided against it; she wasn’t totally mad, at least the dirty glass would provide some protection from the walkers.

 

Placing a boot heel against the side of the chassis, Maggie tugged desperately. 

 

Feeling a soft hand joining her own, the brunette gasped, before realising her sister was there: With Beth’s help the two girls managed to tug the crumpled metal open, revealing a somewhat dark, dank smelling interior: Against all odds this space had stayed airtight. 

 

The blonde didn’t hesitate; diving into the backseat. Maggie shook her head, less certain than her apparently demented sister. There was no way out: She followed anyway.

 

Cramming into the small space behind the girl, Maggie pulled the door closed behind them, the metal frame crunching shut with a metallic clang. Outside decrepit shadows began to gather.

 

“Now what?” Maggie whispered in exasperation, sliding across the seat into the centre of the car, eying the interior forlornly.

 

A body thudded against the car, sending the yelping blonde backward into Maggie’s open lap. Holding Beth against her, the brunette blinked; at least she was away from the windows, so she wasn’t determined to die.

 

The brunette swallowed, biting her tongue as the other girl took what was now becoming an all too familiar position: straddling Maggie on the middle seat.

 

Holding each other close, neither sister did anything. For what felt like minutes there was utter silence in the car, not even breathing. All each women did was stare into the eyes of the other; green against blue. And then the dead began pounding on the glass. Both girls shuddered as they remembered their real circumstances.

 

Hand scrambling down her side, Beth dug into a pocket, rummaging for several seconds. Watching intently, Maggie gaped as her younger sibling withdrew her palm, revealing several deep purple berries.

 

“Are-are those belladonna?” Maggie croaked, eyes wide and horrified:

 

The blonde shook her head insistently, reaching up and sliding 2 into her mouth at once. Speaking quickly as she swallowed Beth explained:

 

“I eat them all the time!”

 

Maggie closed her eyes, biting her tongue before speaking through clenched teeth:

 

“Beth, they’re hallucinogenic, eating them makes yuh, you know… high!!”

 

Beth opened and closed her mouth, her demeanor deflating: “Well… huh…” The younger girl paused, bowing her head, popping another berry between her lips. Looking back up she smiled hopefully: 

 

“Want one?”

 

Maggie shook her head, short brown waves flying around her face: 

 

“Eat too many they’re poison.” 

 

The ex-farm-girl blinked, running her tongue subconsciously over juice stained teeth.

 

Of all the irrational, suicidal choices a survivor could make this girl, this infuriating, intoxicating girl wanted their last act together; to be getting high??

 

There with Beth in her arms, the beautiful girl in her lap. There with the world against her...

 

Maggie nodded sullenly... Beth's reasoning made a lot of sense.

 

Leaning forward, Maggie captured her sister in a bruising kiss, their lips smearing together as they hungrily indulged their cravings.

 

For just this once, she needed a kiss. What did they have to lose?

 

And what a kiss it was. For all her foolishness and all her kinks and needs, Beth could kiss. Starting with tender eager searching kisses, the blonde soon leant in further.

 

Such passionate kisses, so different form any embrace they had shared before. Maggie’s tongue danced against her sister’s, sucking it and its contents into her mouth.

 

Blushing, Maggie felt sticky juices run across her tongue, red liquid trickling down her chin as their lips smacked together. The brunette swallowed before she could even comprehend what she was ingesting; so much for not eating any. 

 

The taste was tart and sweet all at the same time, warm breath delivering an intoxicating aroma and flavor into her unsuspecting gullet. 

 

For a moment Maggie felt violated, tricked; but ultimately she knew better, she would have always given in. Meekly parting her lips, the brunette closed her eyes, allowing that slippery tongue deep within her mouth. With a slight tremor, she felt it slide across her molars. Then she kissed the girl again, a momentary shudder passing through the slender blonde's body. Something dark and sensual was awakening.

 

Maggie rationalized that they were dying, that this was it, repeating so in her mind over and over. But God, her knees were weak; she was weak. Unable to resist.

 

Up and back. Up and back. That sweet pink tongue. Searching her mouth, spreading juice across her lips. So demanding. So needy. So unlike the awkward social loner farm-girl she'd always assumed her sister to be.

 

For a time Maggie forgot she was kissing a girl, her sibling. Forgot where she was. Forgot this was a sin. That this was incest. Soon, there was nothing but sensation. Nothing but a kiss, a mouth and a warm loving body against her own.

 

For the first time both women were on the same page: this was it, they were together. There was no way out. And Maggie would fulfill her baby’s every need.

 

Pulling away, a string of red juice hung between the girls’ soft mouths, now millimetres apart. 

 

Maggie could feel it now, the high radiating from her belly, spreading warm numbness up through her abdomen. Making her loose and pliable. Making her oh so hot…

 

Gradually becoming lost in a delirious fugue, Maggie was happy to let the blonde kiss her, face and neck massaged by the softest, warmest lips. Ignoring the horny blonde as she pressed her core against an outstretched leg, the brunette let her head lull backward, her body swaying two and throw. The car still being shaken… from the outside.

 

“So hungry…” Beth murmured eyes wide, pupils dilated, the effects of the berries evident. Round orbs fixed on Maggie’s chest.

 

The world twisted, the colours shifted. Maggie gasped in awe. So she’d eaten a psychoactive aphrodisiac? It felt like heaven.

 

Feeling a tight grip on her shoulder, Maggie realized her sister had started tearing at her clothing. Tugging the strap of her tanktop down her arm, Maggie watched, dazed, as her sister stretched it over her breasts. Reaching around her back, Beth unsnapped the brunette’s bra, quickly lifting a globe free.

 

“Soooo Hungryyyy….”

 

The blonde bent down, pressing her face between her older sister’s pert breasts. Kissing at her cleft, the girl quickly slid her lips sideways, taking a nipple into her mouth. There was a moment of hesitation and then she began to suck.

 

The emotions that exploded within Maggie at the sensation overwhelmed her consciousness. Feeling her sister, nibble, bite and suckle on her exposed tit, tugging at her hard nipples was simply too much.

 

Maggie came almost at once.

 

It was like an electric current shot straight from her nipple to her clit, clenching the brunette’s vagina even before the surge of wetness could loosen it. The intensity was painful, pleasurable, and so sudden it was over before Maggie could really comprehend it.

 

Unperturbed, Beth closed her mouth over the other erect pinnacle.

 

"Ohhhh," Maggie gasped, her back arching slightly: “Beth I- I...ohhhhh..." The brunette gurgled, disturbed and thrilled by the twisted feeding frenzy.

 

Beth raked her teeth along its length, biting just enough to squeeze the tissue. Her lips felt the puckered aureole at the base, and she opened her mouth enough to cover it as well. Her hot breath and saliva did nothing to soften it.

 

Looking down Maggie saw big, bright blue eyes looking up at her over the curve of a breast, hearing the sound of wet flesh caught between plump lips. The brunette felt the agony of her hypocrisy return even as the relief Beth had brought her reached an emotional crescendo that rose and rose without ever cresting. 

 

Her sister’s gaze was the most eloquent she had ever seen: mixed the camaraderie of a shared disaster, the resentful scowl of a spoilt child and the appreciative sympathy of a needy lover. Maggie simply couldn’t comprehend the implications.

For what felt like an eternity, the young blonde suckled on her nipples, taking energy from her delirious older sister as she watched the girl manipulate her chest. Resting her chin on Beth's head, Maggie felt their connection overwhelm her once more.

 

Then feeling her sister pull away, Maggie panted, her fear melting as she saw those eyes shine:

 

“I-I’m sorry!” Beth choked, wiping her swollen lips with the back of her hand.

 

“Why?!" Maggie gasped, cradling the distressed blonde with care even in her increasingly confused state. 

 

“For everythin’! For being so needy! For this! I-I just wanted to lose muh cherry so bad!”

 

Maggie studied her deranged sister, finally seeing how desperate the girl had become. At times she could be so assertive, and yet, Maggie often forgot how helpless and lost the other girl must feel. 

 

Looking down to the dirty floor, the brunette noticed something, and in her drug induced state, made up her mind.

 

Gripping Beth’s hips, Maggie roughly tore down the blonde’s shorts, determinedly struggling with the garment:

 

“What’re you doin’?” Beth choked, her eyes impossibly wide.

 

“Giv’in yuh what you want.” Maggie muttered, gesticulating between the blonde’s legs.

 

Looking down, Beth gaped as she spotted the gear lever between her legs, the bulbous knob protruding ominously upward:

 

“But, but that’s-“

 

“Its now or never Beth,” Maggie murmured softly, cupping the blonde’s quivering cheek:

 

“You want this, or not?”

 

Feeling the car beneath them shudder under the undead onslaught, Beth met her sister’s compassionate eye:

 

“Yuh, you’ll help me right??”

 

Nodding slowly, Maggie gripped the blonde’s bare thigh, hoisting the girl’s crotch into her arms. 

 

Grabbing at the rotten seats behind her Beth braced herself, wrapping her legs around her sister’s waist:

 

"Neither of us are dying till you’ve taken this thing whole,” Maggie muttered, before she gave her nervous sister a small smile:

 

“You got that?”

 

Sliding her hands under the blonde’s bottom, she gently ran her finger’s over the girl’s wet lips.

 

Beth began to mewl from the ministrations of her sister’s fingers.

 

"Don't cum till it's inside ..." Maggie stated dryly, slowing the rubbing of Beth’s clit and adjusting her grip.

 

“Ohkay..." Beth whimpered. Caught in her siblings arms, she could only quiver in place, waiting for her final penetration.

 

Sliding the fingertips of both her hands into her pussy, Maggie pulled her sister’s lips apart. Beth gasped at the discomfort inspite of her mounting pleasuring, still caught in the awkward position she was in; sandwiched between her sister and the rusting car.

 

Stretching and probing Beth’s nethers, the brunette steeled herself for taking the girl’s virginity, hoping to finally satisfy the insatiable lust that had driven them here.

 

When it seemed Beth’s hole would open no wider, Maggie lifted her, her muscles straining to hold up the other girl. With a grunt she moved her back and a moment later the blonde could feel the hard head of the gear pressing against her pussy and her sibling’s questing fingers. Swallowing, Beth nervously eyed her sister’s face as Maggie guided her onto the stick.

 

"Spread your legs ..." Maggie ordered. Leaning backward, Beth did as she was told. Feeling the rounded end press against her nethers, the blonde released ragged breaths, screwing her eyes shut:

 

“God it’s so tight!!”

 

"We’re okay…” Maggie insisted, the brunette praying she was doing the right thing. Leaning forward, she lifted Beth’s injured leg on her shoulder, even as she began to pull the blonde down onto the shaft.

 

"Ahhh! Maggieee!” Beth gasped as pain shot through her midriff.

 

"It always hurts at first!" Maggie insisted desperately, even as she slowed the girl’s descent onto the pole:

 

"Use your hands baby, open yourself up to it!"

 

Reaching beneath herself Beth wriggled her hips, allowing the lever to enter her tight body. To help her Maggie began rubbing her clit once more. This pleasure, met with Beth’s sudden, overwhelming feeling over fullness, her body spreading over the head. 

 

Beth gasped with pleasure as she finally swallowed the gear lever.

 

For the first time since this nightmare began she felt whole, the most important person in her life giving her what she thought she’d always wanted from a mate.

 

Everything else fell away.

 

Meanwhile Maggie wrestled with her misgivings, grateful finally for the hallucinogens that had saturated her system. Knowing she had taken the blonde’s virginity in a lasting, inescapable away, Maggie felt a modicum of peace, like everything sin they had committed so far had been leading to this.

 

Wrapping her arms around the blonde she held her close, even as she allowed the girl’s weight to pull her down, further and further onto the broken shift.

 

Alternating between watching the shaft disappear into her baby sister, and the blissful expression on Beth's face, Maggie ignored the horror of their circumstances, focusing on her sister’s experience. As she slowly dropped and it went deeper, the blonde whimpered in pain mixed pleasure. Quivering in ecstasy, the older Greene could feel her sibling tense and un-tense.

 

"Jesus Mags," Beth moaned, clutching her sister’s shoulders as she sank impossibly lower, nails digging into dirty skin. Biting, her lip, Maggie ignored this new pain, watching in awe as the girl’s pale behind hit the dash, the entire length of the shaft buried in her vagina.

 

"You've done it!” Maggie exclaimed in amazement, “it's all in!! Now you can cum."

 

“I’I want more!!” Beth panted.

 

Maggie nodded, understanding the craving that drove her desperate sister.

 

Gripping the girl’s thighs, Maggie lifted the blonde, the whole car rocking, broken beams of light playing across the car's dark interior.

 

Raising her sibling, Maggie began exerting all of her strength in earnst, slowly pumping Beth up and down on the stiff lever. Struggling with each movement, Maggie strained in place, growling as she fucked her sister.

 

Not missing a beat, Beth pinned herself between the seats, staring up at the ceiling as she rode the stick up and down. Gasping at the delicious, burning friction, the blonde cried out in ecstacy.

 

Beth came hard, barely realizing she was on the precipice of orgasm before she was riding it out. Barely breaking stride, Maggie’s continual motion soon had the blonde panting once more, the girl in her arms jerking awkwardly in place.

 

"How does it feel?" Maggie gasped, sweat running down her beautiful face.

 

"Ohhh! It hurts!" Beth cried, the nails of her right hand raking across the brunette”s shoulder, leaving angry cuts. Maggie gasped:

 

"Ahhh! I-I know baby, its-ahh-okay, I’ve got you!"

 

"More," Beth yelped: "Moorrre!!"

 

Both girls churned together in the ruined vehicle, neither seeing the steam covered glass crack all around them, the dark shadows that had been threatening to overtake the vehicle finally breaking through.

 

"Harderrrr-mmmpphh!!!!" Beth screamed.

 

Ignoring the hoard outside, the girl threw herself against her sister with reckless abandon, the brunette panting as she struggled to keep up with the incestuous blonde’s incessant pace.

 

Nearly shaking Maggie off, the taller brunette's head collided with the ceiling, the thunk making the older girl dizzy. Seeing stars, the woozy farm-girl was oblivious to the car’s increasing motion.

 

Hearing the chairs creak, the younger Greene screamed as the front seats collapsed forward, neither girl breaking stride even as Maggie fell atop her sibling. Kicking the emergency break, Maggie kept pumping into her charge even as the rusted-out vehicle began to roll slowly downhill.

 

Gathering speed, the car pushed through the horde with ease, scattering the dead as it transported the living.

 

Caught up in their passions, the Greene Girls, either out of fear or ecstacy, ignored their changing surroundings, humping with unrestrained adrenaline. High on berries and each other, the sisters’ were delirious.

 

Moving faster and faster, Maggie drove the knob deep into her baby-sister, the once virgin-tight farm-girl now stretched and sore, her pussy soaking the broken component.

 

Bent over double, Beth writhed, screaming and cursing with each thrust:

 

“Awwww Yuh, Yeah! Fuck me Maggie, FuUCK! awwWWHHH! YESSS!”

 

Gasping at the blonde’s newfound foul language, the brunette fell against her sister, pressing the girl down hard onto the gear-shift.

 

“UnngghhhHHHH MAGGG-EEEEE!!!” 

 

The sharp cry cut through the brunette’s foggy mind. Jerking backward, her deep green eyes widened as Maggie finally recognized what was happening, the trunk of a tree rushing towards them:

 

Crashing to a screeching halt the car crumpled, throwing both women into darkness. Bonnet buckling, glass shattered as the young blonde was slammed into the shift one last time. 

 

  
…..

 

Wandering tentatively through the rundown house, Maggie squinted in the darkness, stepping over squalid wreckage. Reaching the open front window, the brunette moved close to the filthy glass, attempting in vein to see out. 

 

Seeing her decrepit reflection, the brunette mussed her dirty hair, running her tongue over dry lips. Maggie winced, feeling the fresh cut on her cracked flesh; the crash had left its marks.

 

Nonetheless the girls had gotten lucky. More than lucky: Their escape had been miraculous. Somehow surviving the crash, Beth and Maggie had crawled away, the distance created by their impromptu journey giving them a decent head start.

Maggie swallowed. Feeling a twinge in her belly, she remembered she had essentially ingested poison just a few hours ago. Rubbing her sore abdomen she stared out into the darkness. There was no evidence of the herd, but she knew it was out there; the Greene girls had been exhausted, running on left-over adrenaline as they reached the abandoned housing estate. 

 

She’d thought they were going to die Maggie rationalized forlornly. She’d thought they were going to die and she’d fucked her baby sister. Again. And then they didn’t die… The brunette growled, her belly rumbling painfully; of course it didn't sit well with her.

 

The world outside the decrepit home was desolate, dead: The only life for miles was in this lonely house. She had needed Beth, and the blonde had needed her. And yet… Maggie only saw her guilty looking reflection in the broken glass. But she knew they couldn’t leave, they simply didn't have the ammo. No, they were stuck together in this abandoned place:

 

“Maggie?”

 

Looking up, the brunette spotted her sister watching from the upstairs balcony. Coming down the stairs into the light, Maggie saw the younger Greene had wrapped herself in a woolen shawl. The cloth was tattered and short, allowing the brunette to see her sister’s long bare legs.

"Where're your clothes?" Maggie asked numbly. 

I Hung'em up," Beth replied, moving closer:

“Come to bed.”

 

The brunette shook her head, turning back toward the window:

 

“Someone aught to keep a look out.”

 

“Maggie.”

 

Hearing the concern in her sister’s tone, the brunette turned slowly, the older girl making eye-contact once more:

 

“You’re clothes are soakin’ and you’ve been carrying me all day. You have to rest.” Beth stated, her voice becoming needy:

 

“Please?”

 

Maggie knew she would do as the younger girl wanted. Whatever their relationship was now, there was no way the brunette was going to disobey and both Greene’s knew it. And so her belly rumbled yet again.

 

Stumbling through the wreckage strewn across the hallway, Maggie retreated from the window, struggling to see in the darkness. 

 

Climbing the stairs, the brunette felt her tiredness overwhelm her and gladly accepted Beth’s hand as she reached the landing. 

 

Allowing the blonde to take the lead, Maggie followed her upward, watching the girl limp a little as she ascended:

 

“Hows yuh leg?” the brunette asked awkwardly.

 

“Better," Beth replied, a small smile tracing her lips: Yuh know… Since you stretched it out in the car.”

 

Maggie scowled. Reaching the landing they crossed into a ruined bedroom:

 

Seeing the dilapidated bed, Maggie felt the fight drain out of her; she was sooo tired.

 

Taking Maggie’s hand, the shorter girl led her over to the small haven:

 

“But, but I need to stay alert…” Maggie explained, even as her sibling sat her down on the springy mattress.

 

“Then I’ll find a way to keep you awake…” Beth grinned, her naughty smile returning.

 

Feeling the comfort of the old bed, Maggie couldn’t help but sink into the worn mattress, laying back with her legs hanging over the side:

 

“I guess I could use the rest…” Closing her eyes, the brunette took a breath, realizing something hard was now digging into her butt. 

 

Reaching back, the farm-girl tugged the gear lever she had so keenly used on her sister from beneath herself. Rolling over the knob in her hands, the brunette felt her guilt boil over:

 

“Beth-” Maggie began, unsure how to talk to the girl she’d been with so callously.

 

“- you took my virginity Maggie.” Beth stated plainly as she knelt beside the inclined brunette on the ruined mattress.

 

“I-I know,” the brunette stated dumbly, unsure how to reply. “I’m so-”

 

“-Don’t be, I’m not,” the younger Greene stated firmly; “but I’m thinkin’ you should strip.”

 

Maggie’s eyes widened incredulously:

 

“What?!”

 

The blonde shrugged:

 

“Yaw soakin’ and those clothes are filthy. So unless ya want hypo-thermia, or infected cuts…”

 

“I-I, I just don’t think that’s a good-ahhh!” 

 

Maggie flinched as the blonde gripped her sodden clothing, attempting to pull it upward. Touching her cold, sore ribs, the older Greene winced in pain:

 

“Sorry…”

 

Beth apologized, realizing she had hurt her older sister. Leaning over the brunette's hip, she unsheathed Maggie’s knife from its holster.

 

“Wha?” Maggie began, leaning on her elbows.

 

“Its ruined anyway,” Beth said firmly, tearing at the ragged tanktop with the knife.

 

Maggie nodded slowly, finally going limp: Beth had already proven her body was hers to use.

 

“I know yuh feel guilty.” Beth murmured, cutting away carefully.

 

“Who wouldn’t?” Maggie said quietly: “I crossed a line no sister should-“

 

“-Mags,” Beth interrupted, catching the brunette’s worried eyes: “I wanted it.”

 

“I know, I jus’ feel… dirty.”

 

Looking up, the brunette stared into her baby sister’s bright blue eyes, becoming lost in her comforting gaze. 

 

“Well the silly, let me clean yuh up!” the blonde joked, tugging away the tattered garment:

 

“And yaw covered in cuts and bruises!” Beth exclaimed, examining the brunette’s grazed abdomen.

 

Hastily removing her make-shift poncho, Maggie could only gape at her sister’s lithe, naked form was unveiled. Pale, perfect curves glistened, illuminated by the dim glow of the moon through the shattered ceiling.

 

"Beth…” Maggie croaked, trying to keep her voice low and calm as she stared at her sister’s beautiful body. 

"My clothes are dryin’ over there," Beth stated carelessly, distracted by her sister’s injuries. Maggie shrunk backward, trying to tear her eyes away. 

Bending over her, Beth mopped at her sisters abdomen, her pert breasts hanging tantalizingly before the anxious brunette. Maggie gulped as they swayed with the girl’s movement:

 

Shaking her head, Maggie allowed the blonde to clean the bruise on her ribs, subconsciously enjoying the girl’s rapturous attention: Even as a kid Beth had always liked to play nurse.

 

When the blonde reached for her crotch however, Maggie shifted uncomfortable, gripping the girl’s wrist; this wasn’t play time. 

 

“I can see you’re bleeding sis,” Beth stated calmly, pointing to the tear in the other girl’s jeans, high on the inside of her thigh. Maggie grimaced, relinquishing her body once more:

 

Tugging open her heavy belt, Beth eased the tight jeans over Maggie’s wide hips, crumpling them around her knees. Leaning in close to inspect nethers, the brunette felt Beth's warm breath on her panties. Quivering, Maggie swallowed her rising heart. 

 

“This is pretty deep, could need some stitchin’”.

 

For several minutes the girl worked in silence between Maggie’s legs, the brunette attempting to ignore this latest irony. When she was done, the blonde smiled softly down at her exhausted sibling, admiring the woman laid out before her.

 

Joining her, Beth lay down atop her reluctant patient, the gentle blonde straddling the brunette. As if in a trance, she began to gently kiss down the nape of her sister’s neck, Beth making short work of her quivering sibling, licking and kissing her collarbone before descending onto her chest: "Beth..." Maggie began, unsure how to respond to her sister's enchanting care. "Shhh..." Beth murmured, her lips brushing bare skin: "Let me clean you."

 

Conflicted, Maggie flexed her full frame against the ruined mattress, hips sliding against her sister's bare pussy. The farm girl cursed herself; this was a fantasy, a delusion she’d helped create to keep her sister going. Maggie’s fingers curled into the worn sheets, the brunette sighing.

 

Wrapping herself around Maggie’s sore belly, the brunette felt golden hair brush against her bra, the girl descending insistently.

 

Kissing the curve of each breast, Maggie’s breath hitched, the other girl skimming over her underwear and glancing her nipples, still sore from Beth’s earlier frenzy. A pertinent reminder of how much the girl had already taken. 

 

Pressing her lips to the older Greene’s belly, Beth elicited a small groan, the girl smiling before sucking on her sister’s beautiful flesh.

 

Stopping just above her nethers, the blonde’s lips hovered over the hem of her sister’s knickers:

 

“All better.” Beth stated brightly, rising up onto her haunches and looking down at her sister expectantly.

 

“Ohh..” Maggie coughed, her own face reddening: secretly wanting the loving treatment to continue.

 

“Roll over, let me do your shoulder.”

 

Easing herself onto her bruised elbows, Maggie lay on her stomach, a leg tangling in the dirty bedsheets. 

 

Straddling Maggie’s back, Beth pressed her lean curves against the brunette’s more womanly frame, the girl laying atop her sister once more. Easing the strap of Maggie’s bra from her shoulder, the blonde carefully took care of the very scratches she had inflicted.

 

“I-I don’t want to lose you to this,” Maggie said sadly, even as she enjoyed the touch of the literal angel on her shoulder.

 

“You won’t,” Beth insisted, stroking the back of her sister’s mane of tangled hair.

 

“But how can we, how can we ever be sister’s again?” Maggie mumbled forlornly pressing her face into the pillow.

 

Stroking the older girl’s shoulders Beth spoke plainly:

 

“We’re still kin Maggie. And who care’s about the rules?? Ain’t you tired off the anxiety?? Of the frustration?!?”

 

Maggie nodded slowly into her shredded pillow.

 

“Then we make it right, in this bed, tonight! No more fear!” 

 

Twisting on her elbows, Maggie felt her sister’s breath on her earlobe, the girl tenderly kissing over her cheek. Closing her eyes, the brunette met the girl’s lips once more.

 

Hair tangling between their lips, Beth stroked the strands free before pulling away, tying back her errant locks into a messy ponytail.

 

Making sure the more uptight Greene was suitably relaxed, Beth grabbed her sister’s belt, buckling the weapon's strap around her slim waist:

 

“We can’t rely on religion, on rules or social niceties no more. Each other’s all we got, nothing but these bodies an’ feelin’ alive!”

 

“How many berries you ate??” The brunette asked nervously.

 

Beth grinned, leaning over her sister to reach her stash of psychedelic fruit, the last few still ripe in her palm. Rolling them between her fingers, the girl scooped them all into her mouth at once. Chewing intently, the blonde was careful not to swallow.

 

Taking the gear lever from the mattress beside Maggie, the young girl bit her lip, tying the shaft so it hung low from her newly acquire belt: 

 

“We jus’ animals now, an’ animals can do anythin’ they want!”

 

“I-I guess I never thought of it like that…” Maggie said slowly, feeling the blonde slip down her back, hands reaching her hips.

 

Sliding her palms over Maggie’s waist, Beth allowed her digits to catch the hem of her sister’s panties. Mesmerised, Beth pulled away the brunette’s underwear, her gaze locked onto her sister’s heart-shaped behind. 

 

“We - we jus’ do everythin’ together- like we always have.” Beth began, pupils dilating, “I lose a cherry…”

 

Grabbing her fleshy globes, the girl peeled Maggie’s cheeks apart. Licking her lips surreptitiously, Beth studied the quivering pucker as it expanded and contracted before her. Leaning in she pressed her tongue against her sister's backhole:

 

"O-Ohh my god..” Maggie gasped, leaning up as her sister's tiny pink tongue tickled her forbidden entrance.

 

Peeling away Beth smiled, satisfied: " You lose a cherry…"

 

Feeling Beth's tongue slide along the length of her crack, Maggie shuddered as it dipped into the hollow of her anus. Not slipping inside, Beth leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on the delicate flesh. Going further, she licked slowly all around the rim of the brunette's asshole, the pretence of 'cleaning' slowly fading. 

 

Maggie's eyes went wide in horror. Every flick of Beth's inexperienced tongue let the brunette know; they were no longer good, christian farm-girls: they were incestuous trailer trash. Twisting her head, she could just make out golden hair trailing over the mounds of her behind. Attempting to speak, Maggie could only express a guttural moan, unable to speak through this bizarre new sensation.

 

Unperturbed by the pressure of hot, sweaty cheeks against her face, Beth enjoyed tasting her sister, so tart and earthy. The older girl's sphincter was deliciously tight, her warm insides now embracing the blonde's tongue with each penetration. Snaking the muscle in an out of the uptight survivor caused the brunette to twitch and moan with each escape. Beth groped a tanned cheek while continuing to surreptitiously pleasure her sister, twisting her tongue to lick Maggie's insides. Enjoying the jiggle of taught flesh, the girl focused on the task at hand.

 

Spreading Maggie's cheeks with her palms, Beth placed her thumbs on either side of the survivor's asshole and opened it, exposing her tender, pink interior. Becoming more invasive she firmly pushed the tip of her tongue into her Maggie's backhole, the younger girl slipping head-first into the brunette's ass. Carefully, Beth lubricated her sister's warm interior with sticky red juice, making short work of the berries she had been chewing.

 

Feeling her sister's tongue enter her rectum, Maggie rose up on her outstretched limbs, the ex-farm-girl attempting to ignore the depravity of her situation, in spite of the wet slurping that came from her behind.

 

Maggie shuddered as the wet instrument twirled in her forbidden passage. Starting as a moist tickle, the brunette could only snort and shake as the tongue found nerves she didn't even know she had, her whole body tightening with each pulse from her sister's mouth.

 

Attempting to crawl away, Beth held on, apparently latched onto her raised behind. Eyes watering as soft lips sealed around her pucker, the girl's hot breath, saliva and berry juice rushed into Maggie's exposed rectum.

 

These new sensations, combined with her sister's vigorous efforts, lead to an almost unexpected orgasm. Gasping Maggie tensed, burying her face in the nearest pillow as her body was suddenly claimed. Shuddering in place, the brunette quivered as Beth licked her behind, amazed by this impossible event.

 

"Ohhhh Holy Jesus..." 

 

Maggie moaned, her southern drawl cracking as her body vibrated with each wave of pleasure that exploded from her nethers. Lost in bliss, the brunette bowed her head, dark hair spilling over her blushing face.

 

Wiping her lips with the back of her hand, Beth inspected the body open and exposed before her, Maggie's tight crack now rimmed with sticky red juices.

 

"beth honey, I-I can't..."

 

"Yuh can," Beth, muttered, squeezing a cheek as she adjusted her stance:

 

"You just be wild now..."

 

"We ain't animals Beth!" 

 "Tell that to the Walkers." 

Maggie paused; Before the dead had started walking she wouldn't have allowed any of this. It was obscene, something only the filthiest of sluts would subject themselves too, and while she might not have been the best farmer girl she was no whore. But now... after committing such heinous acts what was one more? Besides, in her exhausted, clouded mind Maggie thought Beth was right.

 

She had taken something from her baby sister, something Beth could never get back. This almost seemed like an appropriate price to pay after committing such a sin:

“Just go easy alright?”

 

Still on all fours, she grimaced determinedly as Beth pushed her knees further apart, stretching her taut thigh muscles. Becoming tense once more, Maggie let out a terrified snort.

 

Soon Beth felt the muscles beneath her uncoil and watched with bated breath as the brunette's cheeks parted, her butthole finally revealed.

 

Knowing further warning would only worry her sister, Beth elected to try her fingers on Maggie first, to prepare her for the makeshift dildo. Sliding two delicate digits into the brunette's tight pucker, she rubbed Maggie's back, pausing momentarily before sliding them in up to the knuckle.

 

Maggie choked in shock, gritting her teeth, green eyes wide and amazed. Beth cooed in her ear sweetly even as she twisted her fingers around in her shocked back passage:

 

"That-that don’t feel right…" Maggie gasped.

 

"I know baby, just go with it." Beth responded, gently stroking her sister's hair even as she violated her rectum.

 

Maggie cringed: "Ooohhh… but it hurts!"

 

"Everythin' in this world hurts, why shouldn’t sex?" Beth persisted, her tone becoming icy as she slipped another digit between Maggie's cheeks.

 

"Mmmm!"

 

"We jus’ gotta loosen you up…"

 

Amazed by the tightness of the larger girl's ass, Beth attempted to flex her fingers in vein. The blonde shook her head; even in this compromising position Maggie was coiled, ready to strike. The softer girl knew she had to go deeper if she were going to break Maggie in, and so she began, wiggling, scissoring and pistoning her forefingers.

 

This stirring shocked Maggie and she gasped, mouth-hanging open, as adrenaline and hormones began to erode at her rational mind. The brunette whined, squeezing her eyes shut as she struggled with the weird sensations that racked through her core. How could she be gaining any pleasure from this situation??

 

Sensing Maggie's misgivings Beth showed no mercy; squeezing a fourth finger into her sister and watching from behind as the gasped upon re-entry; legs shaking as her body spasmed in aftershock. Meanwhile her sibling's velvety sphincter pulsed, massaging firm digits as the Maggie's bowels attempted to force her out.

 

Maggie moaned, perspiration forming on her brow as she delt with her confusing physical response; nerve endings she wasn't even aware of suddenly flaring maddeningly, her vision blurring. In spite of being immobile, and still on all fours, the survivor was aware she was close to complete emotional exhaustion. Lowering her head to the pillow she let her dank hair fall over her face; masking her intense discomfort and humiliation.

 

Finally Beth leant back, satisfied she pulled her hand free with a squelch, noting her fingers were now covered in bluish-red juice. Maggie, caught off balance, gasping and wobbling on shaky limbs, grabbing onto the headboard to stay up.

 

Head spinning, Maggie swept dark locks from her eyes. Her whole system was in free-fall; confusing urges causing her nipples to harden automatically whilst her nethers ached for some strange relief. It felt wrong, like she'd been turned inside out. Maintaining any composure was now an almost impossible task, struggling not to reach back and sooth her sore anus, only for her own sister to gently massage the hole she'd spent minutes violating!

 

Maggie twisted, her whole body visibly sagging as she saw the girl tighten her straps. Gulping in undisguised fear, she watched, eyes wide and unblinking as Beth secured the makeshift strap-on around her waist.

 

"Why???" Maggie wept, as Beth tightened the dildo's straps around her thighs, teasing the now far more submissive brunette's with the plastic phallus as she worked. Moving forward once more, the girl used her right hand to coax the large member between Maggie's cheeks, whilst the left slipped along her sweaty back.

 

“Cos we ain't farm-gurl's no more! Yuh need to accept that..” Beth said sorrowfully, running her palm along her sister's sweaty back. "I... I dunno if I can do that..." Maggie responded anxiously, green eyes fixed on the makeshift cock hanging between the two girls. Beth stroked Maggie's rump, gathering round flesh in her pale hands before continuing slowly:

 

“I want yuh to survive Maggie. But you gotta be ready. Right now!”

 

Maggie bit her lip, still trying to hold it together even as the gear-lever slid between her firm cheeks. Beth nodded, sweeping back her hair as she spoke:

 

"We ain't got tuh be proper no more, you get that??" Now we’re just animals. see?? We don't purge the sin Mags, we purge the virtue!!”

 

As Beth talked she tugged apart tensed cheeks, her thumb roughly massaging her sister’s taught rosebud.

 

Maggie’s head dropped and her shoulders sagged; squeezing her eyes shut as her sphincter was pulled open once more. A tear ran down her cheek.

 

“ So, we’re no better than trailer trash?” she mumbled through gritted teeth.

 

Beth frowned, shaking her head, mystified by her sister’s inability to give in, before pressing forward slowly but firmly, mesmerized as the brunette’s tight puckered opening spread around the head of her dildo, stretching her asshole to breaking point. Leaning over Maggie, the girl whispered in her ear:

 

“Sorry… but we ain’t even that.”

 

Shuffling forward the smaller girl lined up her rudimentary dildo, closing an eye as she lined up the bulbous head of the broken gear-lever. 

 

Feeling the hard plastic meet her anus, Maggie gasped, the hard rod pressing against her pucker with clear intention. Shifting in place, Maggie grabbed the worn out headboard, her legs turning to jelly as she was roughly invaded.

 

Maggie shrieked, tearing at the bedding, spitting wildly as she was slowly and inevitably invaded from behind; cold plastic punching into her soft insides. The brunette moaned out as searing pain shot through her tight abdomen, her asshole giving in, the unyielding pressure of her sister’s rigid pole crushing against her backdoor until it was forced open, letting the shaft slide inside. Maggie sobbed as the dildo burned her exit, slowly sliding through her sphincter. Biting a knuckle she clung onto the headboard, feeling faint.

 

As Beth saw it was painful the girl lost her resolve, her concern overriding everything.

 

Holding the makeshift dildo inside her sister, Beth panicked unsure how to continue, lost once more: "Maggie??"

 

Then she felt her sister’s fingers find her hand, the brunette squeezing her digits determinedly. The survivor spoke up:

 

“Keep Goin’.” The brunette growled, her voice ragged but surprisingly strong:

 

“Yuh right… no more airs and graces. We gotta purge everythin'.”

 

Beth nodded, running her hands around Maggie’s hips. And so, pressing forward, she wriggled, twisted and shunted the cock deep into her sister. The brunette hollered and cried, rattling the bed as she was speared. Her earlier reticence gone, Beth just rolled her hips, her sister’s lubricated back passage stretching open to receive its judgement. Soon soft thighs slapped against taught buttocks. The brunette let out a guttural groan as Beth got up to the hilt of her dildo, jerking forward as the plastic member buried itself deep in her bowels.

 

Aghast, Maggie felt the last of her social anxiety leave her as she was taken from the inside out. Religion? Society?? Decency??? The huge plastic shaft stretched and twisted her pre-conceptions. Past the point of being full, Maggie felt the overwhelming urge to take a shit. And yet, for the first time in the woman’s adult life, she just didn’t give a crap.

 

That was when Beth tightened her grip on Maggie’s thighs and began to slowly pull her strap on from the survivor's butt. The inclined woman cried out as she felt herself empty; her sister's dildo slowly slipping from her, the freedom of this sudden release indescribable, her gut churning. 

 

The brunette groaned as Beth came to a stop, only halfway out:

 

At this point the blonde rallied, using all her might to push her strap on back inside her sister’s ass. Maggie yelped, tears running down her dirty face. Beth continued, using her smaller frame to begin a steady rhythm; her dildo moving back and forth through the survivor’s entrance as she intentionally stretched her out. 

 

Maggie, her faculties gone, every facet of her uptight former-self gave way; a combination of pain, pleasure and exhaustion overwhelming her focus. There were no more distractions, no more rules. For the first time since she lost her own virginity Maggie screamed with intense physical emotion as she gave in to the onslaught on her tortured body, spitting and growling.

 

It felt good, soooo GOOD! Maggie couldn’t believe what was happening to her, and afraid of what this meant to her one precious psyche.

 

Beth gasped, the harsh grind of the lever against her nethers stimulating the horny blonde. Maggie was gone, her sister was gone. The animal was all that remained. And for now, the younger girl was in total control.

 

Unfortunately for Maggie, Beth lost herself in that moment too, and instead of backing off as she should have the girl began hump her ass like a wild animal, taking deeper strokes into the brunette’s tight rosebud; beginning to unintentionally wreck the poor ex-farmgirl's opening:

 

Going way over the edge of delirium, the blonde's brow creased and her eyes narrowed as she exerted all of her strength into pumping the spirit out of her charge; Jackhammering the dildo into the animal’s rear like her life depended on it.

 

The pleasurable pounding turned both survivors’ brains to mush; losing themselves in the moment. For several minutes Maggie forgot all the degradation, enjoying the pain and pleasure that overwhelmed her nerves endings.

 

Beth gasped as the brunette threw herself back at her, the girl clinging on as Maggie used her own body to thrust onto the vicious spear. Doubling the force of her penetrations, the bewildered blonde watched as her wild sister became rabid.

 

The dildo hammering against her nethers, Beth almost wet herself, loving the feeling of her thighs smacking hard against Maggie’s once tight butt cheeks, the sound resounding around the ruined room. However, neither could compare with the mental stimulation she got from brutally butt fucking her older sister. Beth wouldn’t be able to stop herself from coming for long, not that she even wanted to. All she was now capable of doing now was rationalizing her cruelty, holding on for dear life as she yelled fiercely:

 

“Our values?? Our necessities??! They mean nothin’ now!” Beth gasped, her pupils dilated as the hallucinogens raged through her system: 

 

“Only the primal remains!! To me you are nothin' but a physical neeeeddd!!!”

 

Brushing tears from her eyes, the brunette grunted as her belly dilated, her body struggling with the repeating impact on her already sore insides:

 

Aaaaahhhh!!! Yessss... Beth!! -Oh!!! Unnnggghhh it hurts-mmmph!!! Oh Bethhh!!!!"

 

Ignoring her, Beth began to work against the full force of Maggie’s toned body to piston against the brunette’s flailing hips. This in turn savagely slammed Maggie’s rear; using the survivor’s own strength to wreck her own behind. The lost girl frantically thrust backwards against the dildo, impaling her ass hole again and again upon the large phallus, moving simply out of instinct. 

Maggie felt cramps shoot up through her belly as the internal pressure continued to grow. For all her strength, her survival instinct, meant nothing now. Under her tough survivor shell, the soft farm girl remained, clutching her stomach as she shuddered in place. She felt lowly, animalistic, like one of the pigs they had kept on the farm; on all fours, shaking, covered in muck. 

Dazed, the brunette groaned deeply as she felt something in her bowels give; belly rumbling as her abdomen twisted and stretched just to allow the plastic phallus further depth. Maggie gasped, eyes rolling, hugging her belly as it gave out. The pent up pressure burst from between her spent cheeks, loud and rippling; making room for the huge dildo that squeezed and wrenched at her guts.

 

Beth barely noticed as her abdomen was spattered with bluish red juice, her crystal blue eyes rolling back as the stimulator ground into her clit:

 

Yes! YES! I-I’m alive. I’M ALIVE!!

 

The feral girls spat and howled, bodily fluid mingling on their supple, underfed frames.

 

The flushed brunette gulped down fresh air as her first anally induced orgasm shook her whole body, her whole mentality to its very core. Before she could even comprehend what had happened the survivor experienced her second orgasm, spasming in place and then a third in quick succession; her sibling butt fucking her to multiple climaxes.

 

Flexing together, more red liquid rolled down Maggie’s inner thigh, dripping onto the bed.

 

Beth shuddered, exhaustion over taking her as she climaxed over and over, squirting against the rampaging brunette. Feeling her makeshift harness suddenly break, the girl lost her balance, falling forward onto her sister.

 

Strength lost, Maggie’s arms gave way and she collapsed face-first onto the ruined mattress, mewling like a wounded animal.

 

For several moments they lay entangled, both gasping for breath. Resting atop of the broken brunette, Beth left her dildo buried in her sister's ruined ass.

 

The blonde draped herself over the wheezing survivor, resting her head on a bare shoulder, glad to finally have released her pent up frustration. Soft breasts squeezing against the curve of her back, Maggie felt the descending heartbeat of her horny sister, finally satiated after all this time:

 

“Beth?” Maggie croaked quietly, unable to to move under her body. Maggie flinched as her rectum squeezed the huge intruder, feeling more juice bubble between their slick skin.

 

“Ungh?...” the girl mumbled, lips brushing Maggie's neck. 

 

“Beth??” The survivor whispered.

 

The blonde had passed out. Dead to the world… but Maggie would never forget what she learnt that night with her sister:

 

There are no rules in the new world. Desire is simple, feelings are primal and your body is forfeit. 

 

 

 

They truly were the walking dead.


End file.
